Undercover Delusions
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: The team at MI-5 must play along with a disillusioned Russian terrorist suspect and dig into a whole new world where past lives dictate their present ones. With the UK at risk, Section D need to act fast and stop the Royal Family from being assassinated.
1. Chapter 1 A Red Alert

Being a spy wasn't as action packed as portrayed in TV shows. The job description of being a real-life spy consisted of mainly filling out paperwork and researching about suspect individuals. Occasionally, agents got to go undercover but, even that wasn't exciting. Sitting for hours in unmarked vehicles, watching every single movement was not something to enjoy. Nor was it something to be excited about. The job was never mysterious or adrenaline rushing actors make it out to be. Unless there was a possible threat, MI-5 agents hardly ran around the city of London chasing after the bad guys, That job was delegated to the Metropolitan Police Force. It was them MI-5 gave their intel to, and it was them who made the arrests. Most days working at MI-5 was a normal office job. A 9 to 5.

Today was no different. The team of Section D had spent most of their morning tapping away at their keyboards. This evening was now the same. Even though the clock had struck five half an hour ago, they were still stuck in the office. Having been ordered to work overtime, they all hoped they would get paid for the extra hours. All they were doing was finishing off the mountain of paperwork piled on their desks. Having done almost half of the work, the team were hoping they would be told to go home. But, when Adam entered Harry's office to ask, the request was declined. Harry ordered them they were not to leave the building until the paperwork was done. Tired, hungry and wanting comfortable beds, the team struggled on.

The evening turned into the early hours of the next day. Waking up to the sounds of London's morning traffic, the team were hoping to see they had managed to get through the piles of paper. They, however, were wrong. The paperwork was still there. They had barely made a dent in it. Groaning, the colleagues let their heads fall back down upon the desks. Their few more minutes of sleep did not last long. They were soon jolted back awake by Harry's loud clap. He announced for all of them to meet in the debriefing room. Groaning once more before tidying up their appearances, the team headed towards the meeting room. Slowly sitting down, still wanting to be in bed, the team composed themselves to hear what Harry had to say.

"Last night while you were finishing the paperwork, I received a phone call from the MoD. They informed me a previous yellow alert regarding a possible terrorist cell has now been upgraded to red." Harry notified them.

Harry distributed various folders amongst the team. One by one, they opened the files and read the relevant details about who they were dealing with. Opening the files, the team expected to see a most wanted terrorist group, instead, they discovered it was a single individual.

"What do we know about this Nikolay Kovalevski?" Adam inquired.

"A Russian born citizen he applied for a British national status in 2000 and was granted it."

"From what information the MoD has on him, there doesn't seem to much evidence to indicate Kovalevski as a high threat. So what has made the MoD upgrade the alert now?"Adam questioned, as he scanned through the file.

"Since becoming a naturalized British citizen, Kovalevski's recent activities have caught the MoD's attention." Harry replied.

"What activities?" Adam questioned further.

"Cryptic phone calls he's made have been traced to several terrorist groups."

"Ah, right. Hence the reason why the MoD has flagged up a red alert." Adam said.

Harry nodded.

"So do we know why he's been in contact with these groups?" Ros quipped.

"There is no clear reason for why Kovalevski has been in contact with them, but his communication with not just one but, several groups is a concern for the MoD. They are worried there is a plan to attack the country." Harry explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Adam asked.

"I want you to gather as much intel as possible. If there is a high chance of an attack, I want us to know so we can decide if an evacuation of the public is needed." Harry ordered.

The meeting adjourned, the team set off to work. Not knowing if an attack was imminent or where the target was, Section D was against the clock. They needed to gather as much information as they could to see if the MoD was right in their suspicions. If the intel they gathered indicated a possible terrorist attack, they needed to prevent it from happening to reduce the possibility of civilian casualties or worst, deaths. With not much information to go on about whether Kovalevski was planning an attack, the team carried on researching. While the team was working, Harry received some more background information about Kovalevski from the MoD.

What caught Harry's attention from the file, was Kovalevski's medical notes. It would seem Kovalevski suffered from some mental health issues. He was referred to a psychiatrist, who diagnosed him with psychosis. His doctor had written Kovalevski was suffering from delusions. According to the medical notes, Kovalevski had confessed he believed 'Prince John' was planning an attack on the country. The possibility of there being a second suspect, caused Harry to think they had a possible lead. He headed back out to The Grid.

"Ros, find out what you can about Prince John," Harry ordered as he walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me?"

Ros looked up from the computer, clearly confused at Harry's request.

"You heard me. Find out what you can about Prince John."

"Harry, I don't wish to disobey you but, I'm certain there's no intel on Prince John. He's been dead for about six hundred years."

"Ros, I don't care. Just find a connection between this Prince John and Kovalevski."

Knowing it would be a waste of time to argue with Harry, Ros began to search the database to see if anything came up. With Ros working on finding a connection between Kovalevski and 'Prince John', Harry was struggling to find out who was behind the plan? If revealed Kovalevski was planning an attack on the UK, what was he hoping to achieve? Not able to connect the dots, Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a small knock at his office door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Lucas. He had that look in his eyes Harry knew too well. The glint that told Harry, Lucas knew he wasn't telling the team everything.

"Lucas," Harry started to say.

"No, Harry, don't change the subject. I know you aren't telling us everything. Lucas replied frankly.

"I can't tell you everything because I don't have anything to tell."

"Oh, please," Lucas said. "I know you. Even when the MoD gives you information about there being a possible terrorist suspect, you always do a background check."

"I did. And I told you what I found on Kovalevski."

"I mean even deeper than just a few years back. You would check personal history such a family, education, any health issues he might have."

"Okay, fine. I can tell you the information I do have is, I believe dubious. Therefore, not relevant to our investigation. I don't want to involve the team until I have to."

"Well, if the information is, as you say, dubious, then why do you have Ros tracking down this 'Prince John'? You do now Prince John is dead?"

Harry indicated Lucas to take a seat. Lucas sat down and waited for Harry to continue. As Chief of Section D, Lucas knew Harry could trust him. If Harry didn't want the team to know just yet, then Lucas would keep quiet.

"I have asked Ros to track down 'Prince John' because according to his medical notes, Kovalevski is suffering from delusions."

"What kind of delusions?"

"According to the medical notes, Kovalevski said this 'Prince John' was planning an attack on the country. And whether this 'Prince John' is actually real or not, we need to see if Kovalevski is still a suspect or not."

"Well, one thing we know for certain is this 'Prince John', isn't real."

"Do we?"

"Honestly, Harry, you don't actually think 'Prince John' is real?"

"Prince John may not be, but someone must be behind the name. And whoever they are, we will find them."

"Or maybe Kovalevski is using the name as a decoy. To make sure our attention is on trying to find this 'Prince John' while he plans his attack."

"Are we really willing to risk the lives of thousands of innocents on not following every possible lead?"

"No, of course not."

"Right, so we dig further into this."

Lucas curtly nods his head and leaves quietly. Of course, he knew Harry was right about not leaving any valuable intel unturned, he just thought this fantasy of 'Prince John' was just that, a fantasy. Meanwhile, back out in The Grid, Ros was having no luck in finding any communication between Kovalevski and this so-called 'Prince John'. Giving up, Ros threw down her pen. Dimitri had seen her frustrated and wondering if he could help, walked up to her desk.

"Dead end?" Dimitri asked

"Wasn't even a lead to begin with," Ros grunted in annoyance.

"Why did Harry ask you to check it out then?"

Ros shook her head.

"No idea. He just said I needed to find a connection between our suspect and this 'Prince John'."

"Excuse me?" Dimitri chuckled. "You must be joking."

"Nope."

"He does know that Prince John has been dead for about how many years?"

"Six hundred. And yeah, I would have presumed Harry knew that tiny detail but, no, he still wanted me to check him out."

Dimitri laughed all the way back to his own desk and sat down. He too had been trying to work out the intended target but, had also hit a dead end. Leaning back against his chair, Dimitri started to spin around.

"Do you think an attack is likely to happen?" he asked as he spun around with a pen sticking out of his mouth.

"There must be some chatter that has got the MoD worried. Otherwise, why would the MoD upgrade it from yellow to red?" Ros answered back.

"True, but I need is a nice comfy bed and sleep. We've been here for 48 hours tracing dead ends and we've not even finished doing the paperwork. We've got nothing." Dimitri whined.

"I wouldn't say that." announced a voice.

Dimitri and Ros turned their chairs around to see who had spoken. Tariq had a smile on his face telling them, they had gotten lucky. Dimitri shot straight back up and leaned forward on his desk. Ros walked over to Tariq.

"Well?" She wondered.

"Think you need to get Lucas and Harry," Tariq told her.

"I'll go," Dimitri said as he got out of his chair.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Identities

Dimitri interrupted Lucas and Harry's conversation quite abruptly. But, it didn't seem to cause a problem. Hearing that Tariq had found something that could help work out whether the story Kovalevski was telling was real, the three of them headed back to Tariq.

"What do you have for us?" Harry asked his subordinate.

"At first, when Ros told me to look for any communication between our suspect and 'Prince John', I thought she was mad. I mean Prince John has been dead for a very long time."

Harry glared at him. Quickly returning back to the conversation, Tariq cleared his throat and carried on.

"But, then as I did a bit of digging into Kovalevski's phone records and email, I found he has been in contact with some called John Prince. Prince is a multi-millionaire explosive expert who exports explosive equipment from the Middle East to Europe."

"Good work," Harry praised him. "What else have you got?"

Tariq handed Harry a list of known associates of Prince. Scanning through the names, Harry noticed that all of them were Robin Hood characters. While it did give the team a good start at identifying another possible suspect, the code of using Robin Hood characters as aliases still confused Harry. He wanted to know more about Prince's associates.

"Do we know why Prince has coded his associates with fictional character names?"

"I'm guessing to keep them anonymous." Tariq hinted.

"I still don't get what this has got to do with Kovalevski," Harry admitted.

"Maybe Kovalevski is one of these Robin Hood characters?" Tariq said.

"Well, he must be. He has been in contact with Prince." Ros added.

"Or he might just be a potential buyer of Prince who doesn't know anything about an attack."

"So are we saying Prince is not a potential suspect?" Lucas asked.

"No. We keep investigating further." Harry insisted. "Until we know for certain that Kovalevski is the only person of interest, we have to keep Prince on our list too."

"Harry's right. It's not a coincidence that Prince's associates have aliases. He must be involved in this attack." Ros backed.

"Okay, so now we have a lead about who is behind a possible attack, we just need to work out where this is going to take place," Dimitri said.

"Well, we know Prince is using Robin Hood characters as aliases to cover his associates, so the only possible target for them to attack is the Bank of England, right?" Lucas conjectured. "I mean if Prince is using the legend as a script, he will want to steal the money and give it to those in need."

"Or maybe he just wants the money for himself?" Tariq said.

"But, what for?" Dimitri asked. "How is targeting the Bank of England going to help Prince or Kovalevski?"

Harry could see his team were coming up with possible theories about why the Bank of England would be the best target. Except they had missed out one significant detail. If they were going to go with the theory that the reason why Prince was utilizing the Robin Hood legend as a cover, then who would be more valuable in helping him destroy the country? To Harry, it was obvious who the target was, he just wanted his team to figure it out for themselves. Lucas turned Harry.

"Harry?" You don't seem convinced." he told him when Harry hadn't spoken.

"You lot seem to be right about why Prince may be using the names of fictional characters, just not right about the target." Harry pointed out.

"Which is what?" Tariq stated.

"Honestly, you call yourselves MI5 agents? Who is the one person who is a trophy for Prince? If he is acting out the Robin Hood legend, who stands in his way?"

The team still seemed to have no idea what Harry was talking about. Harry offered them another clue to see if they could work it out from there.

"Apart from the Bank of England, who else is essential to the stability of this country?"

"The Queen," Lucas replied as it suddenly registered.

Harry nodded. He was glad someone had finally figured out who he was talking about.

"Okay, so now we have 2 possible targets. But, how do we know which one is the actual one? And how do we know if there is going to be an attack.?" Tariq wondered.

"That's what we have to find," Harry said. "Now that we have some intel to go on, work from there. I want Tariq and Dimitri to search through Kovalevski's phone records. Listening to any recordings of Kovalevski's conversations with Prince and see if you can work out what the plan is. Ros, I want you to work on the names of Prince's associates and see if they are possible suspects. While you guys do that, I want Lucas and Erin to go undercover."

"Undercover? Where?" Lucas asked.

"We know that these names are aliases. Since we know that Kovalevski and Prince have been communicating through phone calls and email only, we can assume that Prince won't recognize their faces. Therefore, I want the two of you to go in as two of his potential associates and see where the weapons are being kept." Harry explained.

"But, we don't even know where Prince is," Dimitri said.

"I can help you there," Tariq answered.

He tapped away at a few keys and then brought up an image of a website.

"This is his office. I can get more details about the building." He said to Erin and Lucas.

With the team divided up into groups, they all set about unraveling the attack. Lucas and Erin scanned through the names of Prince's associates to figure the best plausible cover stories. Before heading off, Tariq told Lucas and Erin that the building consisted of 24 floors and high-level security. Entering the building would have been difficult if they didn't have their undercover identities. With the relevant information they needed to infiltrate the building, Erin and Lucas drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Guy & Isabella

The car drove up to the building and parked right in front of the revolving doors. Lucas and Erin walked up to the doors and entered the building. Just as Tariq had told them, the building was highly guarded. There were guards at the front, security cameras everywhere and just before they entered reception there was a metal detector. Even before the two MI5 agents reached the metal detector, they were stopped by a security guard.

"Only staff and people who made appointments can enter."

"We do have an appointment," Lucas said.

"To see who?" The guard asked.

"John Prince."

"Right, go on through."

Both Erin and Lucas nodded. The two of them walked up to the reception.

"Good morning, sir and madam. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We're here to see Mr. Prince," Lucas replied.

"I'm afraid Mr. Prince is in a meeting at the moment."

"Tell him it's an urgent matter."

"Mr. Prince has ordered no interruptions. But, once he's finished, I will let him know you're here. May I have your names, please?"

"Guy Gisborne," Lucas told her.

The receptionist indicated with her hand for the two of them to take a seat. She informed him she will let them know when Prince was free. Half an hour later, Lucas and Erin were shown up to the 24th flour where Prince's office was. They noted up here was where the most security was. Even going up in the elevator, there was a presence of bodyguards. But, that didn't surprise them. Prince was worth a lot of money. As they entered the office, Prince stood up from his desk and walked over to them, his hand stretched out when he reached the two MI5 agents.

"John Prince." He introduced himself. "I'm not sure if I've had the pleasure of meeting you two."

"Not in person," Lucas said. "My name is Guy Gisborne and this is my sister, Isabella."

"Well, it's a pleasure. I presume that we've communicated through phone then?" Prince inquired.

Lucas nodded.

"And what can I do to help you?" Prince asked.

"Do you know a man called Kovalevski?" Erin said.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," Prince replied. "What is this about?"

"Kovalevski mentioned to us that he hasn't received the equipment he ordered from you," Lucas answered back.

"And why doesn't this Kovalevski come himself?" Prince said.

"He's tied up at the moment. He's a very busy man." Lucas said.

"Ah, right. But, for your information. I don't know anyone by the name of Kovalevski." Prince told them.

"Well, thank you for your time," Lucas said.

Prince shook the agents' hands. The two of them left the office.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked. "Do you think he knows Kovalevski?"

"I don't know. If he hasn't met any of his contacts through their real names, he wouldn't know about Kovalevski." Erin said.

"That's true, but why would he uses aliases if he didn't know their real names?" Lucas said. "I mean he wouldn't actually believe they were their real names, would he?"

"Prince might not, but Kovalevski might," Erin suggested. " Remember what Harry told us about him being diagnosed with psychosis. Maybe his hallucinations are causing him to believe what he's seeing is real. That he's part of Prince's plan to destroy the country."

"That could also be true," Lucas agreed. "But, there is a slight probably with that theory."

"Which is?" Erin inquired.

"We don't even know if Kovalevski is associated with Prince. The names on that list indicate they are associates of Prince. Not Kovalevski." Lucas answered.

"So?"

"So we know that Prince is up to something. I mean, why else would he use secret names?"

Before Erin could give Lucas an answer, one of their phones' rang. Lucas answered the call. It was Tariq.

"Tariq, what have you got?" Lucas asked.

"I've done some more digging into his emails. It would seem Prince has been in a lot of contact with someone called 'Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham'. From what I've read from the emails they've exchanged, is that Prince and 'Sheriff of Nottingham' are the main suspects behind this plot." Tariq replied.

"Do we know who this 'Sheriff of Nottingham is?" Erin questioned.

"Yes, we do," Tariq told them. "I traced the IP address of the emails that were sent to Prince. The IP was traced to an apartment block in the Belgravia area, on Wilton Crescent. The apartment is leased under the name of one Nikolay Kovalevski."

"So Kovalevski is a suspect?" Erin inquired.

"Yes, and now one of two main suspects," Tariq told them.

"Okay, thanks Tariq," Lucas thanked him as he ended the call.

"Prince is lying. He does know Kovalevski." He said to Erin. "Now let's see what else he isn't telling us."

Erin nodded. The two of them headed back to Prince's office. But, as they reached the office they found it was empty. Prince was nowhere to be seen and so were his bodyguards. The two of them decided to take the opportunity and have a quick look in his office. Carefully, they pushed the glass door open. Lucas hacked into Prince's computer while Erin rummaged through file cabinets.

"Erin, I think I've found something," Lucas called.

Erin walked over to where Lucas stood.

"Look," Lucas showed her the computer screen. "His agenda for today. Here it says 'Meeting with V and B at 4 pm."

"It's just gone 4," Erin said. "He must be on his way to the meeting."

Lucas nodded. Erin and Lucas headed out of the building. As Lucas drove the car, Erin called Harry to update him on the new leads. Whilst Erin was filling Harry in, Lucas dialed Dimitri and ordered him to find information on who 'V' and 'B' might be. Once they reached HQ, Harry caught them before they even stepped foot into The Grid. Lucas and Erin followed Harry into the debriefing room, where they were met by another person.

"Lucas, Erin, I would like to introduce, Beatrice Weatherford. She's Special Branch." Harry introduced them.

"Special Branch?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes," Beatrice replied. "Special Branch have been surveilling Kovalevski for the past year. We believe he and another suspect is plotting to assassinate Her Majesty. Another detective and I have been undercover infiltrating Prince's inner circle. I've been informed by your boss, that you are up to date about who this second suspect is."

"We are. What I don't get is, how come Special Branch never passed on their suspicions to MI5 when they first began put surveillance on Kovalevski? Why did it take a red alert from the MoD to get us to investigate?" Lucas said, slightly angry about this news.

"Our evidence was circumstantial. We couldn't pass on what we knew to MI5 until we had more proof. That is why we organized an undercover operation." Beatrice explained.

"When you informed me about what you had found at Prince's office, Special Branch was alerted and phoned me. We have been asked by the Home Secretary to cooperate with each other and form a joint operation." Harry carried on. "I want you two to remain undercover and work with Ms. Weatherford."

Beatrice smiles at Lucas and Erin.

"I assume you have cover stories?" Beatrice wondered.

Lucas nodded.

"Right then," Harry ended the meeting. "I will let you get on with your operation."

Harry left the two MI5 agents and Special Branch detective to discuss what information they've had so far.


	4. Chapter 4 The Legend

Beatrice Weatherford caught Erin and Lucas up on the information she had managed to gather. Suddenly, Beatrice's phone rang. She looked at the ID caller. It was Prince.

"It's Prince," Beatrice told the two MI5 agents before answering.

"Prince has called all his associates for an urgent meeting. Which means we have to go."

"Go?" Erin hesitated.

"Yes, go. Prince said, everyone."

"But, how does he know we're here with you?"

"He doesn't. But, according to you two, you are 'Guy and Isabella Gisborne'. Two of 'Sheriff of Nottingham's' most loyal allies." Beatrice reminded. "We've got to go."

Without asking further questions, Erin and Lucas followed Beatrice out of HQ. Once outside, the three of them got into an unmarked black vehicle. The journey to their unknown destination took only 10 minutes. The car pulled up in front of a white stone house.

"Where are we?" Lucas wondered as he stepped out.

"This is one of Prince's safe houses. He only uses these as a meeting place if there are serious issues." Beatrice explained.

"Serious issues like what?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually been to one."

"Then how do you know he never really uses these safe houses?" Erin questioned.

"Why else would you use safe houses?" Beatrice retorted. "Prince has made lots of enemies."

"How's that?" Lucas said.

"You know he's a multi-millionaire in the explosive business. His equipment has caused a lot of damage in the Middle East and in Europe.."

"You mean there have been terrorist attacks linked to Prince?" Lucas guessed.

"Yes. Over the past 2 years, there have been bombs detonated in Germany, France, and Italy. None of the evidence was directly linked to Prince, but all the explosions happened at the same time one of Prince's associates were there. Coincidence? I think not."

By the time their conversation had ended, the three of them reached the door to the safe house. Beatrice knocked twice and waited. The door slightly opened and one of Prince's bodyguards opened. At first, he didn't recognize Beatrice, but then the door fully opened. The three of them entered the hallway. The bodyguard led them down the long corridor and into a larger room. Inside there was a long glass boardroom table. There were many faces the two MI5 agents didn't recognize, but at the head of the table was Prince and right next to him was Nikolay Kovalevski. Prince ended his conversation with Kovalevski before turning his attention to the three who had entered.

"Ah, Marian." Prince called out when he saw Beatrice in-between the doorway. "I see you arrived with Guy and Isabella. Please come and sit."

Prince indicated three empty next to his left side. Following his request the three of them sat down. Once they were in their seats, Prince began the meeting.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming. I know this meeting was arranged last minute, but I'm afraid it's urgent business. Normally, I would deal with the matter at hand by myself at my office. Unfortunately, this time, it isn't the case. I have called you all here today because we've got a mole amongst us."

As Prince finished his sentences, there were hushed mutterings amongst his associates. Beatrice glanced worriedly towards Erin and Lucas.

"In answer to your questions," Prince carried on. "Someone has leaked information on HOLY LAND."

"HOLY LAND?" Lucas whispered towards Beatrice. "What's that?"

"That's Prince's codename for the assassination of The Queen." Beatrice leaned in so only Erin and Lucas heard.

"If information of HOLY LAND has been leaked out, then I can be certain the plan will have alerted the relevant authorities. Which means all our communications through calls, messages or emails will be monitored. From now on, all meetings will be conducted in this safe house until we have figured who the mole is."

One of Prince's associates chipped in.

"Sir, how do we know there's a mole?"

"How else do you think HOLY LAND could have leaked?" Prince angrily retorted back. "The meeting is dismissed. All you may go except Vaisey, Guy, Isabella and Marian. I would like the four of you to stay here."

The rest of Prince's associates departed the boardroom leaving Lucas, Erin and Beatrice alone with Prince and Kovalevski.

"Sir, what do you want?" Kovalevski asked once they were alone.

"You know how distrustful I am of those people. But, I can be assured I have your full loyalty?" Prince questioned the four of them.

"Of course," Kovalevski replied.

Prince turned to Lucas, Erin and Beatrice.

"And what about you? I trust I have your undivided loyalty?"

The three of them nodded.

"Good. I want you to find out who this mole is. Once you do, deal with him." Prince ordered.

"Deal with him?" Erin wondered.

"I think you know what I mean." Prince told her coldly. "Now you three may go. I would like to speak with Vaisey alone."

Without hesitation Lucas, Erin and Beatrice left the boardroom. They got back in the car and drove off to MI5 HQ. Arriving inside The Grid, the three of them walked over to Harry's office to give him an update on what they had. Lucas knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Harry's reply.

The three of them stepped into the office. When Harry heard his door open, he looked up from what he was doing.

"Any information?" He asked his colleagues.

"We do. But, I think we might have a problem." Beatrice informed him.

Harry tilted his head to one side.

"What sort of problem?"

"Prince knows he has a mole within his inner circle." Beatrice began.

"And?" Harry questioned.

"If he suspects there is a mole, then I think I know who he thinks it is. And that's what I'm worried about. Because if that's true, our cover has just been blown." Beatrice answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I passed on the details about HOLY LAND to another undercover detective I was working with." Beatriced told them.

"And what aliases did this undercover detective use?" Harry requested.

"Robin Hood."

As soon as Beatrice told Harry and the rest of them what alias the other detective had used, they realised just how serious their situation had become. If Beatrice was right about Prince discovering a mole then the person with the alias of 'Robin Hood' would be the most likely suspect. After all in the legend, Robin Hood was the person who tried to stop Prince John from ruling the country. So if Prince knew who the mole was then Beatrice's cover would also be in jeopardy. If Prince knew her as 'Marian', then he would assume that she too would be a suspect.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas responded.

"We remain undercover for now. As far as we know your aliases aren't blown." Beatrice explained. "I believe that Prince won't have any suspicions about you two."

"Beatrice is right. If Prince assumes you are Guy and Isabella Gisborne then he won't have any reason to question your loyalty to him. He's too intelligent to diverge from the Robin Hood legend." Harry agreed.

"That's true. If he did go off script he would become a person of interest." Beatrice added.

"But, he is already a person of interest. That's why we're investigating him." Lucas countered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. In the line of work that he's in using code names for anonymity is part of the job." Beatrice said.


	5. Chapter 5 Playing the Role

It had been a long day for the team. Harry had decided they couldn't do anymore so had sent them home. Gladly, to leave the team went their separate ways. Lucas had barely stepped into the hallway of his apartment when his phone rang. Not his mobile but the landline. He thought it was odd that his landline was ringing. No one ever called him on his landline. Everyone he knew called him on his mobile phone. Curious as to who the caller was, Lucas picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Lucas said into the receiver.

"Guy, it's Vaisey. I need to see you." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

Although the caller had identified himself as 'Vaisey', Lucas recognised the voice. He knew it was Kovalevski. The fact that Kovalevski called himself by his codename made Lucas wonder did Kovalevski know what he was doing? Was he actually aware he was part of Prince's inner circle to assassinate the Queen? Or was his mental state clouding his judgement? Lucas didn't know. A part of him was hoping it was the latter, but Lucas was not too confident in his conclusion. A sudden thought popped into his mind. If Kovalevski wasn't delusional as his medical notes stated, could that mean his diagnosis was faked? Surely, a diagnosis of psychosis couldn't be faked? Or maybe it could have. It would be a good cover story. If the government suspected Kovalevski of being a terrorist, he could have been ruled out because of his diagnosis. All of this was just conjecture and Lucas needed to know for sure if Kovalevski was an active participant. He needed to play the role. After ending the call, Lucas rang Beatrice to tell what had happened.

"Lucas, be careful," Beatrice warned him. "If you're right about Kovalevski faking his diagnosis he will be a danger to you."

"Yeah, but he also won't want to risk blowing his cover. He will keep up the act of using his code name 'Vaisey'." Lucas said. "I'll watch my back."

"Call me when you're done."

Lucas then ended the call. He drove to where Kovalevski had arranged to meet him. Lucas drove up to another white stone building, not too far from where he had visited last time. Before, knocking on the door Lucas got into character. He needed to remember he was 'Guy Gisborne'. As if he had been looking out the window, waiting for the arrival, Kovalevski opened the door immediately.

"Ah, glad you could make it. Please come in," Kovalevski stepped aside.

Lucas entered the hallway. He waited for Kovalevski to lead him through to the living room. Kovalevski indicated for Lucas to sit down. Once Lucas had sat, Kovalevski sat opposite him. Before Lucas could ask why he was there, Kovalevski pushed a file towards him.

"What's this?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

Kovalevski hinted for him to take a look without saying a word. Looking down at the file in front of him, Lucas was uncertain as to whether he should read it or not. Still not trusting him, Lucas pushed the file back towards Kovalevski.

"Are you not interested in knowing what's in the file?" Kovalevski asked, wondering why Lucas declined.

"Not particularly."

"Why not? If I remember rightly you did promise Prince of your loyalty to him. Which means you're loyal to me." Kovalevski reminded him.

"And?"

"I would suggest you read the file. Unless you want Prince to know you're the mole." Kovalevski warned him.

"Is that a threat?" Lucas said, his tone just as threatening as Kovalevski's.

"No, not a threat. Just a friendly bit of advice. You know as well as I do what Prince is capable of if he doesn't trust someone of their loyalty to him." Kovalevski told him.

"Very well," Lucas answered.

Kovalevski gave him a sinister smile and then pushed the file back towards him. Opening the file, Lucas noticed it was information on Beatrice. Attached with a paperclip to the first page was a photo of Beatrice. Lucas noticed immediately there was a huge red cross along the photo. Working as a spy, he has seen photos with a red cross so many times. He knew what it meant. It meant a hit. Someone had ordered Beatrice to be killed. It didn't take long for Lucas to guess who. Beatrice had the right to be worried. Her cover had been blown. If her cover had been blown Lucas could guess the other undercover agent had been too. But, Kovalevski only passed him one file, Beatrice's. This could only mean Beatrice was in danger. Needing to warn Beatrice, Lucas needed to end the meeting quickly.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lucas questioned wanting to get confirmation.

Kovalevski nodded.

"Prince wants her out. She's a risk."

"Does Prince have confirmation she's the mole?" Lucas queried.

"No, but Prince doesn't trust her. She needs to be dealt with."

"And Prince has tasked me to deal with this?" Lucas probed further.

"Yes," Kovalevski replied. "And make sure you do it. Otherwise, it won't be just her he deals with."

Lucas could tell from the response Kovalevski meant both of them. Lucas nodded his response and then got up to leave.

"Remember Guy, deal with this quietly," Kovalevski added. "We don't want to ruin the plan."

Again Lucas nodded. Driving off, Lucas dialled Beatrice's number.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, it's me. We've got a problem."

Ending the call, Lucas drove off to meet Erin back at The Grid. Entering the room, Lucas saw Dimitri, Ros, Tariq and Adam having a quiet conversation. He walked up to them to see what they were chatting about.

"What's up?" Lucas asked as he approached them.

The four of them turned when they heard Lucas talk.

"We've got an update." Dimitri replied.

"On?"

"William Stapleton."

"Who?"

"William Stapleton was the other undercover operative working with Beatrice." Tariq continued.

"Was?" Lucas wondered at Tariq's use of past tense.

"We've just received information from Speical Branch that Stapleton's body has been found."

"Found where?"

"St. James Park." Tariq answered.

Lucas sighed heavily.

"How did he die?" Lucas questioned.

"According to the post-mortem 'accidental'." Ros said.

"Accidental?" Lucas repeated.

"Yep, fell from a tree and suffered from traumatic multiple injuries." Ros responded.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he be climbing trees in St. James Park?" Lucas wondered.

"Why wouldn't he be? He could have been a guy who did that sort of stuff." Tariq explained.

"It doesn't make sense." Lucas said more to himself then to the others.

"What doesn't make sense?" Ros asked him after hearing Lucas talk to himself.

"Didn't Beatrice tell you?" Lucas asked.

The four of them shook their heads.

"Told us what?" Tariq wondered.

Lucas told them about his meeting with Kovalevski. He recounted to them about Prince ordering him to kill Beatrice.

"So it isn't a coincidence that the day Prince orders you to kill Beatrice, Stapleton end up dead?" Dimitri said.

"No," Lucas replied. "It's not. Tariq, can you call Beatrice and warn her?"

Tariq nodded.

"Dimitri can you get the full postmortem report on Stapleton and see what you can find out about his death." Lucas added.

Tariq put the phone down. Lucas turned around.

"Well?" Lucas urged.

Tariq shook his head.

"Straight to voicemail. I'm hacking into her mobile to see if I can track her that way." Tariq said as he tapped away at his computer.

Within seconds, a small beeping noise filled the room. The rest of the team peered over Tariq's shoulder. They could see a small red dot moving across the screen.

"It looks like she is heading towards St James Park," Tariq said.

"Right, keep an eye and keep us informed." Lucas said. "Dimitri, go and get Erin."


	6. Chapter 6 To Kill A King

Arriving at the park, Lucas and Erin were informed Beatrice was there. Looking around their surroundings they could see loads of people but, no sign of Beatrice.

"Tariq, can you give us any directions?" Lucas requested.

"I can ring her phone."

Within seconds later, they heard a ringing. The two of them searched the surroundings. Erin walked along the benches when she came upon a rubbish bin.

"Lucas! Over here." Erin shouted.

Lucas ran over to where Erin was. From the bin, she lifted out a phone. It was Beatrice's phone.

"Yeah, Tariq we found the phone. But, no Beatrice." Erin said.

After Erin had ended the call, an alert popped up on the screen. It was a text message from an unknown number. It read:

I told you to deal with her. I knew you couldn't be trusted. Bring your sister and meet me at the safe house.

Prince

"How did he know we'd be here?" Erin asked scanning around.

"I don't know. But, he's got Beatrice and he's going to kill her." Lucas responded.

Erin and Lucas arrived at the safe house. Giving a quick knock, the two of them waited. It wasn't long before the door opened. Kovalevski peered through the gap and opened the door wider.

"Guy, Isabella." Kovalevski said coldly.

This time Kovalevski led them down some steps. Reaching the bottom, the two MI-5 agents could see there was just a door. Kovalevski opened it.

"Ah, glad you could make it." Prince said as he stepped into the light.

"Why are we here?" Lucas asked.

"Like I said, I told you to deal with a certain little problem. However, you have seemed to disobeyed me." Prince said as he began to walk back and forth.

"I wasn't aware I had a deadline." Lucas said.

"When I say deal with it, I mean deal with it. Which means quickly." Prince replied. "Since you didn't do it, it means now that I have to."

Prince stopped where he was, turning towards the two agents.

"Unless," Prince paused."you can redeem yourself and prove your loyalty to me."

"You doubt our loyalty to you?" Lucas questioned.

Prince shook his head, chuckling.

"I didn't say 'our' loyalty. I said 'your' loyalty." Prince clarified. "I do not doubt your sister's loyalty. Yours, on the other hand, is questionable."

"I can assure you, sir, my loyalty to you is unquestionable." Lucas insisted, worried that his cover was about to be blown.

"Is it?" Prince doubted.

"Of course it is." Lucas said firmly.

"Before I can trust you again, you will have to do something for me." Prince ordered.

"What is it?"

"You're going to assassinate The Queen."

Lucas's heart stopped. He was in a dilemma. One he didn't want to be in. He didn't want to kill The Queen because that would be treason, but if he didn't then Prince would kill him. Prince could see his hesitation.

"Gisborne, you will kill the king or Marian will die." Prince threatened.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Lucas warned.

"Oh, no. Just a little incentive. You see I know who you really are," Prince hinted.

Lucas swallowed nervously.

"You do?"

"Oh, yes I do. And you're going to kill The Queen."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because as you already know this little charade of the legend of Robin Hood is only that. A charade, a cover story. And if you know the legend, you will also know that it is Guy of Gisborne who is ordered to kill The King." Prince told him.

"Well, in the BBC version anyway." Kovalevski added in.

"That's irrelevant!" Prince snapped at Kovalevski.

Kovalevski bowed his head in silence. He knew it wasn't a very good move to anger Prince even more than he already was.

"So what will it be?" Prince asked.

"And what about Marian?" Lucas asked back.

"What about Marian?" Prince said. "I said she will be spared if you kill The Queen."

"Will she?" Lucas pushed a bit further.

"I'm not sure if I follow you." Prince returned.

"Well, it is like you said. If you are following a script, the BBC one to be precise then you will also know it is Guy who kills Marian. Something I'm sure both The Sheriff and Prince John was glad of."

"Ah, I'm sure. But, that was only because Guy didn't kill the King. This time he is. Or rather you are."

"Very well. I'll do it." Lucas relented.

"What?" Erin said.

All the while Prince was talking to Lucas, he had forgotten all about Erin.

"You heard him." Prince turned around to face her. "Your 'brother' is going to kill The Queen."

With that final word, Prince and Kovalevski left them. Erin let an angry sigh.

"Lucas, you cannot do this. If you do, you will be dishonoured and sentenced to jail." Erin said. "Plus you will blow all our covers."

"Our covers are already blown, Erin!" Lucas raised his voice. "I don't like it as much as you do but, what choice do we have? Maybe this was part of his plan all along. Getting one of us to kill The Queen."

"Why would he do that? How did he know we were going to investigate him?"

"What better way to destroy the country than to place the blame of its Secret Service. That's why he faked the medical notes. He'd knew we'd find his connection to Kovalevski. That's why he used Robin Hood. This was all part of his plan." Lucas explained.

"How do you know he still isn't going to kill us after you kill The Queen?" Erin wondered.

"We're going to have worry about that later on."

"Later on?" Erin said, looking at him with a shocked expression. "We won't have time later on if we're dead."

"Let's just go. We've got to tell Harry."

The two MI-5 agents left the house. Erin sat next to Lucas, a look of anger and horror still written on her face. She couldn't believe that he was about to commit treason. She just hoped Harry could come up with a better plan before he did.


	7. Chapter 7 The Undead

Harry was understandably furious when he heard what Prince had ordered Lucas to do. He agreed with Erin that Lucas killing The Queen was not something they intended to carry out. While Harry was giving Lucas a lecture in front of the whole team, he was interrupted by the revolving doors swishing open. A security guard stood there.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Excuse me, sir. But, I have someone here to see you. They say it's urgent." The security guard replied.

"Well, bring them up then," Harry said.

The security guard nodded leaving Harry to carry on giving Lucas a lecture. It soon went quiet. No one dared to speak. Thankfully the tension that was in the air soon disappeared when the revolving doors opened and the security guard brought in the visitor. The man was about 5 ft 7, brown hair and green eyes.

"Harry Pearce?" The visitor asked.

Harry walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Harry Pearce. Pleasure to meet you, Mr.?" Harry waited for the man to introduce himself.

"The name's Stapleton. William Stapleton."

Harry's face dropped as did the whole team. The team gathered around Harry ready to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You look confused." Stapleton said, noticing Harry's expression.

"Um, yes. Forgive me but, you're supposed to be dead. Special Branch informed us that they identified a body. Your body. I don't quite understand." Harry stammered.

"I can explain that." Stapleton clarified.

"Wait? So you faked your own death?" Lucas spoke.

"Yes."

"How?" Dimitri asked.

"Why?" Tariq added.

"How? Well, I presume you've read my post-mortem report." Stapleton said.

The team nodded.

"As to why? I've always known that when I took the name of 'Robin Hood' as my alias, Prince would want me gone. Dead to be precise. But, I was never sure about when. However, when Beatrice informed me about Prince realising he had a mole in his organisation, I knew I had to do something." Stapleton explained.

"Hence, why you faked your death." Ros answered.

Stapleton nodded.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Harry said.

"When I realised I was on Prince's hit list, I also knew then that I wouldn't be the only one who Prince wanted dead." Stapleton replied.

"Beatrice." Lucas said.

"Exactly. That is why I am here. Knowing her life was in danger, I needed to warn her, but I couldn't get hold of her. I went by her house to see if she was there..."

"She wasn't there?" Erin said.

"No. That's not the only thing. Her door was jammed open." Stapleton told them. "I think Prince has got to her."

"Are you sure?" Harry wondered.

"Yes."

With Stapleton's confident answer, Harry and the team regrouped. They needed to find where Prince was holding Beatrice.


	8. Chapter 8 HOLY LAND

Stapleton had been right. Prince had got to Beatrice, but he hadn't killed her. He wasn't going to. He was going to use her to his advantage. He was going to get Lucas to kill her. Just like he should have done when he was ordered to. Prince wanted Beatrice out of the way. He knew that if she was kept alive then all his hard work to destroy the country would be foiled. He would be arrested. However, he didn't want to get blood on his hands. The only way to do that was to get Kovalevski to convince Beatrice, Lucas was going to assassinate The Queen instead. He knew Beatrice was going to try to stop him. And that's what he wanted her to do.

"Vaisey, I want you to convince Marian and Gisbourne to go with you." Prince told Kovalevski.

"Go where?" Kovalevski asked.

"Buckingham Palace."

Kovalevski nodded.

"I'll be at the office if needed. But, I'm sure you can handle the situation." Prince called out as he walked out the front door.

With that, Prince got into his car and drove off. All Kovalevski had to do was to get Lucas and Beatrice at the same place. He went into the study to work out how he was going to get the two of them together. However, he didn't have to wait that long. As soon as Kovalevski was about close the study door, the door was pushed open. Kovalevski staggered backwards, caught off guard. Beatrice had untied her hands and was now pointing a gun at him. Kovalevski raised his hands above his head.

"Make a move and I will shoot you from here." Beatrice warned him. "Turn around and place your hands behind your back."

Kovalevski did exactly what Beatrice told him to do. Satisfied that he was not going to do anything rash, Beatrice slowly walked over to him, lowering her gun as she did. As Beatrice reached Kovalevski, she grabbed his wrists. However, in doing so, Kovalevski caught her by surprise. He swung around, ducking underneath her and threw Beatrice upon the desk. He pinned her down, placing his arm against her neck. Beatrice tried to kick out of the grip, struggling to breathe as she did.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kovalevski told her. "I should kill you right now, but I'm not going to. What use would you be to me if you're dead, right?"

It wasn't really a question. He did actually want her dead, well Prince did anyway. But, it wasn't his job to kill her. Kovalevski released his hold on Beatrice and let her get up. Before Beatrice could do anything else, Kovalevski threw her into a chair, got some rope out of a draw and tied her up.

"I don't think you're going to go anywhere." He said slyly.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kovalevski tightened the ropes before heading to the door. As he approached the front door, he noticed the knocking was getting more louder and faster. It sounded like the visitor was getting impatient.

"Alright," Kovalevski shouted. "I'm coming."

He unhooked the latch and turned the handle to open up the door.

"Ah, it's you." Kovalevski greeted emotionlessly.

"Yes, it's me. I know you've got Marian here. Can I see her?" Lucas asked as he stepped inside.

"Why would she be here?" Kovalevski asked.

"Don't lie to me. I know Prince ordered for her to be brought here."

"Very well, follow me."

Lucas and Kovalevski entered the room. Lucas noticed Beatrice was tied up.

"Er, why is she tied up?" Lucas inquired.

"She," Kovalevski pointed at Beatrice. "tried to kill me. That is why she is tied up. Do you think that was a wise move to make? A clue? No."

"Let her go." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." Kovalevski shook his head.

"Why?"

"She is going to come with us." Kovalevski responded.

"Where?"

"Buckingham Palace."

"Buckingham Palace?" Beatrice asked from where she was sat. "Why are we going there?"

"That, young lady, is none of your business." Kovalevski told her.

With that, Kovalevski walked over to her and untied the ropes. Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her out of the study.

"Gisborne! Let's go." He shouted as he walked down the corridor.

Lucas followed. He didn't like this one bit. The plan was to get Beatrice away from Kovalevski before he went off and did what Prince had told him to do. But, not wanting to look suspicious, Lucas just went along with whatever the plan was that Kovalevski had. The drive was about half an hour. As they drove, they saw in the distance Buckingham Palace. Instead of heading towards the palace, Kovalevski veered off the main road and drove down one that headed towards a place that seemed to be deserted. Looking out of the windscreen, Lucas noticed there was not much around apart from an old derelict building. The windows were bordered up with planks of wood and the front door had graffiti on it.

"Why are we here?" Lucas wondered.

"We're going to stay here for the night." Kovalevski informed him. "That is until we get more information from Prince."

Lucas nodded. Kovalevski got out of the driver's seat, walked around to the passenger door and grabbed Beatrice out.

"You, on the other hand, are going to stay over there." Kovalevski smirked.

He led Beatrice away from the car and into a small shed. Kovalevski threw her in and locked the door from the outside. he then walked back over to Lucas. He threw him the keys.

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Kovalevski ordered him.

Kovalevski then headed towards the derelict building and went inside. Lucas was left outside, watching as Kovalevski closed the door. Certain that he was alone and he wasn't being watched, Lucas crept over to the shed. Placing the key in the keyhole, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Lucas, what on earth is going on?" Beatrice raised her voice, quietly. "What are we doing here?"

"Sh," Lucas raised a finger against his lips. "Not so loud."

"Fine. But, I'll ask you again. Why are we here?"

Yet, before Lucas could answer, the door to the shed opened. It was Kovalevski.

"Phone call for you." Kovalevski said.

Lucas nodded. He left Kovalevski alone with Beatrice. Lucas headed into the building found the phone.

"It's Gisbourne." He called into it.

Although he knew Prince knew that he wasn't really his associate using the alias of Gisbourne, Lucas carried on with the act. After all, if he was going to stop Prince for good, he still needed to keep his act up.

"Lucas, it's me." Harry's voice replied. "Everything's in place. The team are in their positions. The rest is up to you."

"Copy that."

Lucas ended the call. This was it, the time had come to put the plan into action. He inhaled a deep breath before heading back outside. He walked back up the shed and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kovalevski announced as he opened it.

"Uh, that was Prince on the phone. He's given the green light." Lucas answered. "He said go to Kensington Gardens, the Italian Gardens."

Kovalevski nodded.

"Right, we'll go ahead," He said dragging Beatrice out. "Give us 20 minutes. Then follow us."

Kovalevski pushed Beatrice out towards the car.

"Be in your position when you get there." He said, turning back to Lucas.

Kensington Gardens was not as busy as Lucas thought it would have been. In fact, it was practically deserted. That was good. Especially when he knew what was going to happen. He waited in his position until he saw a figure walking towards him. Not directly, but in his direction. As the figure got closer, it turned off away from him so that their back was facing Lucas. Letting the figure walk a bit further away from him, Lucas smoothly removed his gun and held it out in front of him. Creeping slowly towards the figure, Lucas held onto the handle tightly. A shot rang out. He had pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted out of the gun toward its target. The bullet penetrated the victim's shoulder. The figure collapsed to the ground, grabbing their shoulder as they did. Lucas walked closer towards the figure, holding his gun out in front of him. Before Lucas had time to pull the trigger once more, he heard a familiar voice.

"Guy!"

Lucas lowered his weapon as he looked up. Beatrice was running towards him as he expected.

"Guy, stop!" Beatrice yelled. "You just shot The Queen!"

Lucas was about to reply back, when another familiar voice called out. This time it was Kovalevski.

"Gisborne!" He shouted. "Finish the job! Kill her."

Beatrice stood in-between Lucas and The Queen, her hands held up beside her.

"Don't. I won't let you do it."

"Get out of the way!" Lucas pretended to be angry with her.

He needed Beatrice to think he was actually going to kill The Queen. This was all part of the plan. He needed Beatrice to play along so he could get Kovalevski to say what he was going to say next.

"Ignore her." Kovalevski ordered.

"No," Beatrice said as she stepped backwards, shielding the figure from Lucas's gun.

"I said get out of the way!" Lucas raised his voice.

Lucas gave a her look. A look that told her what was happening.

"I won't let you do it. I won't let you kill The Queen. All this time I've, we've been trying to save England. Do you really think I'm going to let you kill England?" Beatrice said, playing along with Lucas's act after realising what he was actually doing.

"Marian," Lucas said, using her alias. "I have to do this. It's the only way."

"No, you don't." Beatrice said. "You're a good man, Guy. Don't do this!"

"What other choice do I have?" Lucas asked.

"Kill the Sheriff." Beatrice whispered so only he could hear.

Lucas gave a slight nod. Kovalevski saw Lucas lower his gun.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I'm doing something I should have done along time ago." Lucas said, spinning around and pointing the gun at Kovalevski. "On your knees, Sheriff or should I say Nikolay Kovalevski?"

Kovalevski stuttered.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you." Lucas said, grinning. "So does she." He pointed at Beatrice.

"I gathered." Kovalevski announced. "But, you also forget I know your real name too, Lucas North."

Before Lucas knew what was happening, Kovalevski drew out his gun. The sound of gunshots rang out.

"NO!" Stapleton's voice rang out. "Beatrice!"

Lucas turned, Beatrice was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She had been shot. He then turned back towards Kovalevski. His gun was still pointed. Lucas didn't think twice. He pulled his trigger and shot him. The bullet entered Kovalevski's shoulder blade. He collapsed to the floor. Loud voices were heard as Dimitri, Ros, Tariq and Erin ran out with their guns.


	9. Chapter 9 Deal or Not?

"Get up!" Dimitri raised his voice.

He and Tariq dragged Kovalevski away, putting him in handcuffs as they did. Meanwhile, Ros and Erin ran over to where Stapleton was knelt down. By the time Kovalevski was out of sight, Lucas ran over to where they were gathered.

"Beatrice, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Lucas said, holding her hand.

"It's not your fault. You were only doing your job, playing the role." Beatrice said, through shallow breaths.

"Ambulance is on its way." Ros told them.

Within minutes, the sound of sirens filled the air and paramedics jumped out of the ambulance. It was decided Stapleton and Erin would go to the hospital with Beatrice, while Lucas and Ros headed back to the Grid. Erin informed them she would keep them updated on Beatrice's condition once they'd seen the doctor. In return, Lucas told them they would keep them informed of any developments when they had interrogated Kovalevski. The two MI5 agents looked on as the ambulance drove off into the distance with blue flashing lights and sirens wailing.

Back at the Grid, Kovalevski had been placed in an interview waiting for someone from Section D to arrive. He had been offered a lawyer, but declined. The doors to the Grid opened, Ros and Lucas stepped in. Dimitri walked over to them.

"We've put him in Interview Room 4. Bad news he's not talking. I've got Tariq scanning through his recent contacts to see if any of them will give us Prince, but so far no luck."

"Okay, does Harry know we've got him?" Lucas inquired.

"No, not yet. Ruth told me he's with the Home Secretary."

"What does he want?" Ros asked.

"He wants an update on the operation. Wants to know if we're any closer to getting Prince for treason." Dimitri replied.

"Right, well why don't you go and interrogate Kovalevski. See what you can get out of him." Lucas ordered.

Dimitri nodded and headed down the corridor. Ros turned to Lucas.

"What do you want to do next?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I've just got this feeling that this isn't the end of it." Lucas explained.

"What do you mean?" Ros asked, worriedly.

"It's something Kovalevski said. Before he shot Beatrice, he mentioned that he knew a lot about me."

"And?"

"Well, if he knows who I really am, then that means Prince must do to. I think Prince is planning to do something else. Something that will redirect our attention while he carries out the assassination."

The two of them were interrupted from their conversation by Lucas's phone ringing.

"Yes?" He said as he put the call onto speaker phone.

"Lucas, it's Stapleton. We've got a problem."

"Hang on. I'll put you on speakerphone. What's happened?" Lucas signalled for Stapleton to carry on.

"We got ambushed. The doctors took Beatrice into the hospital but, just as we were about to head inside there were gunshots. Then a black unmarked vehicle drove up, grabbed Erin and drove away."

"Are you hurt?" Ros asked.

"No, but…" Stapleton didn't want to finish his sentence.

"But, what?" Lucas urged.

"I think Erin got hit."

There was silence.

"Lucas?" Stapleton's voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lucas answered. "Uh, did you get a good look at the assailants?"

"Possibly. It all happened so fast." Stapleton replied.

"Possibly is not good enough!" Lucas was angry.

"I know."

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. Why don't you come back to the Grid and sit down with a sketch artist. At least then we'll have something to go on." Lucas said.

"Okay. But, what about Beatrice?"

"Ros will go to the hospital."

Stapleton then ended the call. Both MI5 officers didn't need to think twice about who was behind the attack. They both knew it was Prince. They just needed evidence to prove their theory. While Ros headed off to the hospital, Lucas went back to the Grid. Seeing Dimitri, he walked over to him.

"Any luck with Kovalevski?" Lucas asked, sitting down upon the desk.

"Nope. He won't say a word."

"Right. Do we know if Tariq's had any luck at his phone contacts?"

"Still no luck. It seems that Prince is very good at covering up any tracks. So far everything we have points to Kovalevski being the main suspect behind this assassination plot."

"I think that what Prince wants. Kovalevski to take the fall for this plan."

"Well, so far it's working. Kovalevski is under arrest and Prince is still out there."

In his pocket, Lucas's mobile rang. He looked at the screen. The ID read 'unknown caller'. Signalling, Dimitri to trace the call, Lucas answered.

"I am in no need to play games with you. I know that you know that I am not actually Prince John. I've just had the misfortune of being called that. Or maybe I've had the fortune, but never mind that. I also know that you know that I know that you aren't really one of my associates." Prince's voice said through the phone.

"Like my good friend, Nikolay Kovalevski, I know alot about you, Lucas North." Prince continued. "I know that you are an MI5 operative and you know about my plan to assassinate the Queen. I'll make a deal with you."

"Which is what?" Lucas asked calmly.

"All in good time." Came Prince's reply.

With that, the phone call ended. Lucas turned to Dimitri who was tracking the number.

"Well, did you get a location?" Lucas inquired.

Dimitri gave a firm nod.

"Yeah, the phone call was coming from 23 Thistle Grove."

"Right, I'll call you when I get there.

Lucas grabbed his gun from the draw. He placed it in the back of his pocket covering it with his shirt before going. Before he was about to head towards the doors, Dimitri stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucas looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, 'where do you think you're going? I'm off the 23 Thistle Grove."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well, you heard what Prince said."

"Yeah, I did. But, I still don't think it's a good idea."

"It's the only plan we've got."

"For all we know Prince could have set up a trap. It's too dangerous for you to alone."

"Are you offering to come?" Lucas asked with a raised brow.

Dimitri nodded in reply. He wasn't about to let Lucas to walk into an unknown situation without any backup. Grabbing his gun, Dimitri followed Lucas out of the building. On the way to their destination, Lucas called Ros to see if there was any update on Beatrice's condition. Fortunately, there was no new information. She was in a stable condition. As Lucas ended his call to Ros, his phone rang again.

"I take it you're interested in the deal I have?" Prince's voice asked.

"What makes you think I'm interested in your deal?" Lucas inquired.

But, Prince didn't answer. The phone call ended and the line went dead. Lucas and Dimitri both looked at each other. They had no idea what the call was about, but they didn't have to wait long to find out. Lucas's phone pinged notifying them that a message had been received. Knowing he couldn't looking at the text whilst he was driving, Dimitri read the text message instead. It read:

 _We're still playing the game. So get in character. I'll confess to everything if you finish the job I ordered you to do. Otherwise, she'll die instead._

Below the text there was a picture.

"Oh, no." Dimitri breathed out.

"What is it?" Lucas glanced quickly in Dimitri's direction.

"Uh, I don't think I should show you. Not while you're driving at least." Dimitri said, not wanting Lucas to take his concentration off the road.

"Dimitri!"

"Okay, fine." Dimitri sighed.

Turning the phone around, Dimitri showed what was on the screen to Lucas. For a few seconds, Lucas took his eyes off the road. He cursed under his breath and placed his foot firmly on the pedal. The car swerved in and out of other cars, most of them honking them as they drove through. A set of traffic lights up head had just turned red, but that didn't deter Lucas from going through them. Dimitri was holding onto the dashboard as Lucas sped up diving in and out of more vehicles.

"I think you're breaking a few traffic laws, Lucas." Dimitri raised his voice over the engine.

"Does it look like I care at this moment in time?" Lucas asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Uh, no. But, that's cool." Dimitri casually said, trying not to be scared.

Lucas ignored Dimitri's protest as they carried on speeding down the roads. The car came to a sudden halt as Lucas braked. Dimitri jolted forward, then backwards, hitting his back against the car seat.

"Huh, still in one piece." Dimitri breathed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Getting out the car, he cocked his gun as did Dimitri Stealthily, the two agents walked towards the building. Through the front windows, they could see no movement. Indicating, Lucas signalled he was going to search around the back while Dimitri remained at the front. Dimitri nodded, watching Lucas disappear round the other side of the building. It wasn't a minute after Lucas had gone round the back when Dimitri heard loud gunshots ring out from inside. Holding his gun tightly in his hand, he kicked the front door down. Scanning his surroundings, slowly edged towards where he heard the shots coming from. Entering a room, he noticed two men dead. Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Carrying on, Dimitri cleared the other rooms and upstairs. He was about to clear the kitchen when he noticed there was a door slightly ajar. Maybe Lucas had gone down there, he thought to himself. Stepping down the wooden stairs, he noticed the basement was dimly lit. He stopped every few seconds to listen. He couldn't hear anything. Not until he reached the far wall and heard voices. Following the voices, Dimitri came to a door. He placed an ear on the wood, hoping to hear the conversation. He was listening to the voices when he heard a sound coming from behind him. It sounded like something had been knocked over and had landed on the concrete floor. Swiftly turning around with his gun pointed out in front of him, he looked. A figure moved. Dimitri raised his gun ready to shoot. He was about shoot when the figure signalled for him to lower his weapon. Stapleton appeared from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked through gritted teeth. "I could have shot you!"

"Why didn't you?" Stapleton whispered back going next to him.

"And alerting whoever's in there of my presence?" Dimitri whispered back.

"I think we know who's in there."

"Oh do we? And anyway, how did you know we were going to be here?

"I'm Special Branch. I have my ways."

Dimitri was about to say something back, but was stopped when Stapleton placed a finger on top of his lips. The two of them continued to listen to the conversation. They recognised Prince's and Lucas's voice, but there was another voice they did not.

"Shoot him." The two agents heard Prince order.


	10. Chapter 10 This is a Good Day to Die

The wooden door fell to the ground, causing dust to spring up. Dimitri and Stapleton had their guns pointed at Prince and the other man. Three heads turned towards them as the dust settled down.

"Ah, why it isn't your fellow agents coming to the rescue." Prince grinned.

"Looks like you're outnumbered then." Lucas smiled back as Dimitri and Stapleton stood next to him.

"Ah, ah ah." Prince shook his head. "I don't think so."

The three agents looked confused. However, their confusion was soon clarified when someone else stepped out of the darkness. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

"Erin. Lucas said.

He was about to step forward when Prince stopped him with a raised palm.

"Don't even think about it. You see, Erin here has nicely volunteered to have this bomb strapped around her waist." Prince explained showing the agents. "If any of you dare to make one move or kill me then this bomb will be detonated."

"How dare you!" Lucas shouted.

"I know." Prince said. "Now I think it would be wise if you lowered your guns. Unless, you want to die?"

Dimitri and Stapleton looked at Prince then at Lucas. Lucas nodded, lowering his gun as the other two did the same too.

"Alright." Lucas said calmly. "We put our weapons down, now it's only fair that get your friend there to put his down."

"Very well." Prince signalled for the man to lower his gun back in its holster.

"Oh and you too." Lucas finished off.

Prince pretended to look shocked.

"Me?" He asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but as you can see I carry no weapon."

"Oh, don't you?" Lucas pressed.

"No, I don't."

"What about the detonator for the bomb?" Lucas inquired.

"Oh, that thing?" Prince remembered. "Why didn't you say?"

Prince placed a hand in a pocket and pulled out a small detonator. He raised the other hand as he bent down, placing it on the floor. He then stood back up.

"Now, that I've got your attention, I want to take a trip down memory lane." Prince announced. "As you might recall, I told you I had a deal. I would confess everything if you did what I ordered you to do. Do you remember?"

"I do." Lucas responded. "But, if I kill the Queen, that still wouldn't prove you were behind the assassination."

Prince chuckled.

"Oh, I don't mean that job. I meant the other one. I'll confess to treason if you kill that other agent. The one who was posing as 'Marian'." He carried on.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Let's just say as a final tribute to Robin Hood."

"What?" Lucas said.

He had no idea what was going on in Prince's head. Maybe it wasn't Kovalevski with mental health problems. Maybe it was Prince instead. Whatever it was, Lucas wasn't prepared to kill an innocent just for the sake of following some script.

"You must be mad if you think I'm going to kill someone just for your pleasure." Lucas told Prince.

"I guess you don't want a confession then?" Prince pushed.

"Of course, we want a confession."

"Then kill her."

"No chance."

"As you wish then."

Prince grabbed the detonator. His finger was about to press the trigger when he grunted in pain. He double over clutching his left side. Prince looked up. Smoke was billowing out of the gun being held by Dimitri.

"That wasn't a wise move." Dimitri said.

The other man was about to go for his own gun, when Stapleton pointed his gun at him. The man stopped in mid air before raising both palms out.

"Now that was a wise move." Stapleton said.

With both suspects disarmed, the three agents cuffed them and read them their rights. Lucas, meanwhile, was straight by Erin's side trying to disarm the bomb. Within a few seconds, the bomb was safe to be removed from Erin's waist. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Bent over, she breathed quickly.

"You're safe." Lucas said as he placed a comforting hand on her back. "Think you can walk?"

Erin gave him a nod. With some support from Lucas, they walked outside where the other two had put the suspects in the back of the car. Dimitri and Erin got on either side of Prince and the other man, while Stapleton got in the front and Lucas sat in the driver's seat. On the way back to MI5 Headquaters, Lucas called Harry to give him the news. The call to Harry had just ended when Lucas and Stapleton heard two grunts as if someone had been punched in the stomach. Stapleton turned around to see what was happening when a fist landed on his face.

"Ouch". Stapleton covered his nose as he felt the blood trickle down.

The next thing Lucas was struggling to keep control of the car as someone had his neck in a tight grip. The car swerved as Lucas tried to fight off whoever had grabbed him. Then there was a crash. Everything went black. Slowly, groans and moans could be heard as Lucas and Stapleton began to regain their senses.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucas asked trying to work out if he had broken anything.

"Uh, I think so." Stapleton replied.

"Dimitri? Erin?" Lucas asked the others.

"Uh, yeah." Dimitri responded.

"Erin?" Lucas asked again.

No answer. Dimitri undid his seatbelt. Prince was unconcious but, breathing. The other man, however, was dead. Opening the car door, Dimitri stumbled to the other passenger side. Yanking the door open, he saw Erin had a deep laceration wound to the head and there was blood dripping from Erin's right side. He felt for a pulse.

"How is she?" Lucas asked as he came to the car's side door.

"She's got a pulse but, it's faint."

"Okay. What about the other two?"

"Prince is unconcious but, the other guy's dead."

"Right. I'll call an ambulance, then I'll call Harry."

After Lucas had dialled for an ambulance, he called Harry. Although Harry was concerned for Erin's welfare, he also worried about Prince. He wanted to know if he was going to make it. Lucas informed him that at the moment all they knew was that he was unconscious. They wouldn't know how serious until the ambulance arrived and paramedics looked at him.


End file.
